


On the Horizon (We Clear the Snow)

by Sevka (TheFaultInOurHeads)



Series: Of Snowflakes and Avalanches [4]
Category: Snow Cake (2006)
Genre: Alan Rickman Tribute, Alex wants to settle down, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Gen, Interlude, Snapshots, planning for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaultInOurHeads/pseuds/Sevka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex considers his relationship with Maggie. Loose sequel to Through This Cold Storm, but can be read on its own. Drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Horizon (We Clear the Snow)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted there to be Snow Cake fanfic. I also wanted Vivienne to not die, and Alex to not drive off into an uncertain future. This is my attempt to keep together what belongs together. It's just a small interlude this time, but there's more to come!

Maggie had made it clear from the beginning that she doesn’t do the long-term thing, and truth be told, Alex is perfectly fine with that. When looking at houses on Wawa’s real estate website, it’s not Maggie who is on his mind. Not because he doesn’t still think she’s beautiful, or clever, or kind. No, it’s because he knows she values her freedom too much to ever get attached, and he accepted that, back when he still thought he was never coming back. Now that he knows better, he finds that he is just not interested in Maggie’s particular brand of romance anymore. He cannot have a fling. These days, for Alex, it’s all or nothing. It helps, he tells himself, that he never even liked shrimp cocktail anyway.


End file.
